


Поздним вечером

by Serenielle



Category: Assorti
Genre: Assorti - personification of branded sweets, Incest, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6211435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenielle/pseuds/Serenielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, что может произойти поздним вечером в поместье Ферреро</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поздним вечером

Ронднуар не любил бывать на приемах, фуршетах и прочих псевдоувеселительных мероприятиях, приглашения на которые неизменно присылались партнерами по бизнесу и друзьями семьи. Приходилось постоянно улыбаться, расточать комплименты и терпеть болтовню, от которой звенело в голове, и настроение неуклонно падало.  
Сегодняшний прием не стал исключением. Ронднуар с большим удовольствием остался бы дома и работал с бумагами, возложив обязанность прожигать вечер на брата. Но не сегодня — этот прием был слишком важен для будущего сотрудничества. Условия сделки до сих пор не определились, а будущий партнер ясно дал понять, что был бы готов подписать договор во время фуршета. И Ронднуару ничего не осталось, кроме как согласиться.  
Как он и думал, вечер оказался потрачен впустую. К тому времени, как договор наконец был подписан, Ронднуар чувствовал себя ужасно вымотанным. Хотя, конечно, если бы его кто-нибудь увидел, ни за что бы не догадался, что он на самом деле мечтал оказаться дома, в тишине и покое.  
— Думаю, наше сотрудничество станет плодотворным, — партнер по бизнесу — теперь уже точно можно было назвать его так — слегка улыбнулся и протянул руку.  
— Разумеется, — Ронднуар ухмыльнулся чуть снисходительно.  
Они обменялись рукопожатиями, и Ронднуар наконец покинул прием, который уже и без того подходил к концу. В висках стучали молоточки, голова налилась тяжестью, а мышцы лица почти болели от постоянных улыбок. Но в машине Ронднуар, подняв стекло, отделяющее пассажиров от водителя, расслабился и откинул гудящую голову на подголовник.  
Определенно, ему не помешал бы массаж. От вполне конкретного человека.  
Ронднуар усмехнулся. Если бы этот человек согласился, вечер можно было бы считать не таким уж отвратительным.  
Машина остановилась. Ронднуар покинул салон и быстро направился к дому. Он поднялся в свою комнату, молясь, чтобы никто из домочадцев не встретился по пути. Общаться сейчас ни с кем не хотелось, и особенно — выслушивать глупые вопросы о приеме.  
Ему повезло — коридоры дома оказались пусты, ведь фуршет закончился поздно. Ронднуар вошел к себе в комнату, закрыл дверь и, бросив пиджак на стул, со вздохом облегчения опустился в кресло, стоящее около кровати. Его никто не увидел, и можно успокоиться.  
Боль в голове вспыхнула с новой силой, и Ронднуар поморщился. Чертова привычка некоторых идиотов подписывать важные бумаги на фуршетах!  
Неплохо было бы расслабиться под горячим душем. Ронднуар, аккуратно раздевшись, ушел в ванную комнату.  
После душа головная боль слегка унялась. Ронднуар снова сел в кресло, блаженно вытянув ноги. Откинув за спину волосы, чуть намокшие от воды, он закрыл глаза. Хорошо, когда вокруг так тихо и спокойно!  
  
Скрипнувшая дверь и тихий щелчок замка заставили довольную улыбку растечься по губам. Ронднуар даже не пытался убрать ее – а зачем? Роше его прекрасно знал, даже лучше, чем хотелось бы. Ронднуар всегда был рад его визитам, даже если делал вид, что это вовсе не так.  
— Я был удивлен тем, что ты не передал это дело мне, — Роше мягко улыбнулся, его глаза блестели в свете неяркого бра, горящего у кровати. Ронднуар махнул рукой.  
— Это слишком важно. Не люблю пускать дела на самотек.  
— Зная твою нелюбовь к приемам, я удивляюсь еще больше, — Роше осторожно положил руки Ронднуару на плечи, чуть сжал пальцы. Ронднуар задержал дыхание — приятные ощущения волной растеклись по телу, вызывая дрожь. Роше тоже это чувствовал — на его губах расплылась почти такая же торжествующая улыбка. Впрочем, он тут же смягчил выражение лица.  
— Если бы этот глупец не настаивал на личной встрече, я бы, не задумываясь, отправил тебя, — голос Ронднуара звучал тихо. Роше хмыкнул, продолжая массировать шею, потирая выступающий позвонок. А потом его руки перебрались выше, погрузились в волосы, массируя кожу головы, и Ронднуар окончательно отключился от реальности.  
Он не любил, когда прикасались к его голове, трогали или тянули за волосы. Но Роше умудрялся успокаивать своими прикосновениями. Его ладони мягко потирали виски, медленно двигаясь по кругу. Потом спустились к затылку, иногда случайно дергая за прядки, обернувшиеся вокруг пальцев. Мурашки разбегались по всему телу, Ронднуар еще больше расслабился в кресле, чувствуя, как головная боль и тяжесть постепенно утихли.  
Кажется, вечер не так уж и плох…  
Тихий смех прозвучал совсем близко над ухом, краешка которого коснулись мягкие губы. Раздался шепот:  
— Неужели расслабился?  
Ронднуар открыл глаза и в упор посмотрел на ухмыляющегося Роше.  
— Мечтай, — фыркнул он. Роше засмеялся, так, как это умел только он — мягко, чарующе, его смех ласкал слух.  
Ронднуар быстро поднял руку, вплетая пальцы в волосы Роше и заставляя его наклониться поближе. Не дав ему время очнуться, он властно поцеловал его, давая понять, кто ведет в этой игре.  
Роше, впрочем, никогда открыто не возражал — понимал, что это бессмысленно. Но сдаваться не собирался, пытаясь перехватить инициативу. Его зубы чувствительно потянули за губу, и Ронднуар зашипел. Он наконец отпустил Роше, тут же встав на ноги. Ухмыльнулся, видя, что Роше пришел в его комнату в халате.  
Он подошел ближе к улыбающемуся Роше, обманчиво мягко провел кончиками пальцев по его щеке, чтобы потом жестко взять за подбородок и увлечь в очередной долгий поцелуй. Ресницы Роше опустились. Ронднуар толкнул его ближе к кровати, придерживая за талию, и когда осталось только упасть на постель, он взялся за ворот халата и резко сдернул его, бросив бесформенной грудой на пол. Под халатом ничего не было, и Ронднуар торжествующе ухмыльнулся между поцелуями, положив руку на поясницу Роше и резко прижав его к себе — тесно, кожа к коже, чтобы чувствовать каждый отклик. Глаза Роше оставались закрытыми, он прерывисто выдохнул, но все еще не оставлял попыток перехватить инициативу.  
…Ронднуар прервал поцелуй только тогда, когда дышать уже стало невозможно. Дыхание Роше тоже потяжелело, губы влажно блестели. Глаза сузились — он никогда не сдавался без борьбы.  
Это возбуждало Ронднуара как ничто другое. Он толкнул Роше на кровать, тот, издав непонятный звук, упал на красивое покрывало. Мгновенно рванувшись обратно, Роше остановился, глядя в оказавшиеся совсем близко глаза Ронднуара.  
Они соприкоснулись лбами и носами. Роше тихо фыркнул, Ронднуар нахмурился.  
— Ты слишком много смеешься сегодня, — мрачно заметил он.  
— И что с того? — Роше продемонстрировал, что приподнимать бровь он умеет не хуже. И увидел, как глаза Ронднуара сузились и в них вспыхнул азарт.  
— Потом не жалуйся, — Ронднуар в очередной раз запустил руку в волосы Роше, вынуждая откинуть голову, и прижался губами к шее, оставляя засос.  
Ронднуар почувствовал крупную дрожь, пробежавшую по телу Роше. Он хмыкнул было в поцелуй, но, как оказалось, рано обрадовался. Руки Роше скользнули по плечам, шее и зарылись в волосы на затылке. Ронднуар прикрыл глаза от удовольствия.  
Каждый из них всегда старался взять верх, неважно какими способами. Это было их любимой игрой, в которой никто не был намерен уступить первым.  
Ронднуар фыркнул, делая все, чтобы извлечь хоть какие-то звуки из горла Роше. Он прикусил кожу на шее, погладив внутренние стороны бедер, спустился губами и языком вниз по телу, оставляя влажные следы и вычерчивая какие-то странные линии. Его прикосновения были нетерпеливыми, укусы — болезненными, пальцы сжимали кожу сильнее, на более светлой остались бы синяки. Реакция Роше следовала незамедлительно — он резко втягивал воздух носом, глаза темнели, а бедра самопроизвольно двигались навстречу.  
Роше приподнялся на локтях, продолжая лукаво смотреть на Ронднуара.  
— Мне кажется, или ты теряешь терпение?  
— Мечтай, — отозвался Ронднуар, опуская правую руку вниз. Левой в это время он вытащил из тумбочки смазку.  
Когда его пальцы проникли внутрь, Роше пробила сильная дрожь, он откинул голову на постель, выдыхая сквозь зубы. И пусть стон пока еще не сорвался с его губ, это было делом времени.  
Ронднуар торжествующе оскалился, скользя пальцами вперед-назад и двигая кончиками внутри по кругу. Он внимательнейшим образом следил за реакциями Роше, и они не могли не радовать — тот тяжело дышал приоткрытым ртом, а глаза были зажмурены в попытке сдержаться.  
Ронднуар наклонился ближе, шепча на ухо:  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я продолжил? — он кончиком языка обвел краешек ушной раковины. Роше открыл будто бы светящиеся глаза. По их выражению было видно – не сдавался так просто ни разу.  
Ронднуар промолчал, вынимая пальцы почти полностью. Его рука сжала основание члена, медленно проскользила вверх, сдавив головку, пальцы внутри одновременно совершили какое-то немыслимое движение.  
Роше вздрогнул, его бедра дернулись вверх. Долгий тихий стон повис в комнате. Ронднуар уже было восторжествовал, но, как оказалось, слишком рано.  
— Хочу, — Роше произнес всего одно слово, глядя на Ронднуара в упор. Стало очень тихо. Ронднуар мысленно чертыхнулся — Роше всегда произносил именно это слово. Он давал понять, что таким примитивным приемом его не сломить.  
После этого события ускорились, словно кто-то включил перемотку фильма. Пальцы исчезли, их место заняла сначала головка члена, а потом и весь он целиком.  
Но Ронднуар не был бы собой, если бы так просто дал Роше то, чего он хотел. Он начал двигаться — сначала медленно, ритмично, глубоко. Роше зажмурился и запрокинул голову. Его ноги сомкнулись на талии Ронднуара, руки с силой опустились на ягодицы, толкая вперед. Роше было трудно двигаться самостоятельно в таком положении, но он никогда не оставлял попыток навязать свой ритм. Не без труда, но Ронднуару удавалось игнорировать эти старания.  
Роше всегда пытался либо зажать себе рот ладонью во время оргазма, либо прикусить губу, но Ронднуар никогда ему не позволял этого делать. Рука его снова вплелась в волосы, больно дернула, запрокидывая голову. Впиваясь жестким поцелуем в губы, Ронднуар почувствовал, что хватка на его ягодицах усилилась. Он резко толкнулся вперед, раз, другой, чувствуя, как Роше замер и его тело содрогнулось. Его хриплый стон разнесся по комнате. Ронднуар почувствовал, что он расслабился, и только после этого сорвался следом.  
В комнате опять воцарилась тишина, только их тяжелое дыхание нарушало ее. Ронднуару нравилось в такие моменты слушать быстрый неровный стук сердца Роше, прикасаться к его покрытой испариной коже. Рука Роше скользнула по его спине, и тот толкнул его в плечо.  
— Слезь с меня, — Роше встал с кровати и направился в ванную. Он не морщился, никак не показывал своего неудовольствия по поводу того, что стекало по его бедру. И это Ронднуару тоже нравилось — то, что Роше всегда вел себя естественно, без излишней стеснительности.  
Ронднуар привел себя в порядок полотенцем, убрал покрывало в сторону. Как только Роше вышел из ванной, он направился туда же.  
Вернувшись в спальню, он обнаружил, что Роше не покинул комнату — расположился на кровати, довольно и нагло блестя глазами и снова улыбаясь.  
— Что-то не припомню, чтобы приглашал тебя ночевать, — хмуро произнес Ронднуар.  
— Я решил, что сегодня переночую здесь, — Роше ухмыльнулся. — Ты против?  
Ронднуар хмыкнул. Вопрос был провокационным, но…  
Он определенно не против того, чтобы Роше остался.


End file.
